Inside the Fire
by Sand-Jounin-Temari
Summary: -AU- Getting lost in the Amazon wasn't something on his list of things to do. But of course, good luck tended to avoid him. Rated T for now. ShikaTema
1. Chapter 1

_For all those who have read, favourited, alerted and reviewed my stories. Thank you for your constant feedback; It's greatly appreciated. I hope that this story will keep you entertained throughout. It was fun writing and I hope that it is fun reading it too. Loosely based on the interaction between Milo and Kida in the film: Atlantis: The Lost City.  
_

**Inside the Fire**

**Chapter 1**

The forest was dark and deep, the only sound that could be heard were the sinister noises of animals that lurked near by. The trees were large and thick, the old age visible by the green moss growing on the bark and the dead foliage on the ground. He pushed his way through the vegetation, knife in hand as he trekked along the muddy undergrowth. Having had lost his group on the expedition he thought that this couldn't get much more troublesome. Shikamaru had been on his way to the small hut on the outside of the Amazon and had been clever enough to give his only compass to Ino who had been more likely to get lost than he was. Kind of ironic how that turned out. And typical. He should have predicted that something like this would happen. Good luck tended to avoid him whenever possible.

He scowled at a nearby branch for no other reason than that it was there. His shoulders ached, he had a pain in the small of his back and his feet felt like they were going to fall off. He should be in the comfort of the warm cabin by now. If luck decided to pay him a visit, his comrades would look for him.. and find him soon. He had been the one to draw the map and it was up to his best friend Chouji to follow it. Chouji was second in command of the expedition and even though Shikamaru could tell basic direction due to the direction of the sun, he didn't want to have to go through the Amazon by himself.

He needed to go north and the sun was right in the middle of the sky so he would have to wait a few hours before the blazing orb would set and show him which way to head. So instead of continuing on the hopeless trek through the Amazon rain forest, he pulled off his heavy gear bag and sat down on a cut down tree to his left and sighed before burying his head in his hands; he was exhausted. If he had a bed, he would be happy, no matter where he was. To make it worse, there were no clouds in the sky so he couldn't pass the time in the only way he knew how.

_I suppose things could be worse_. And just as that silly little thought entered his head, the clouds that had recently been completely absent seemed to roll out from their hiding places, dark grey puffs of air. A loud boom almost caused him to jump out of his skin and then the rain started. Maybe that's why they called it the Amazon _rain_ forest. He picked up his bag from the floor of the earth and pulled it back onto his shoulders, ignoring the stabbing pain throughout his body. He managed to walk a few miles in the downpour until he found a little alcove under two trees that were stuck together. Crawling inside, he hit his head on the lowly branch and was promptly knocked unconscious. During his extended sleep, he could faintly here the sound of humming and feel soft hands touch his forehead.

* * *

When he woke up, he found that he was relatively warm, wrapped in some of the blankets from his huge bag and couldn't remember how they got there. His eyes hurt and were filled with sleep but he knew that if he didn't open them now, he wouldn't at all. After a few minutes of staring at nothing, he heard a branch break nearby and was immediately alert, remembering the soft feeling on his forehead. The lurking animals would surely sense a meal nearby. Taking the initiative, he pulled from the bag, a box of matches and picked up a small branch that must have fallen from the tree he was lying under. He lit the small piece and held it high in his hand, hoping that whatever was coming to eat him would either go away or just kill him fast. He wasn't in the mood for a painful death.

From where he sat, he could see a tall figure approach wearily, creeping slowly. The figure was tall and slender with deadly curves so he assumed it was a woman. He didn't think that it was someone from his group because none of them were that tall but maybe she was also lost. What made his heart beat a little faster was the fact that she seemed to be holding a spear of some sort. It was a sharp jagged rock strapped onto a large sturdy piece of wood by some kind of animal skin. Probably a tiger.

From the shadows stepped a tanned woman, sandy blond hair dressed in brown material that covered her chest and barely covered her bottom. Her midriff was completely bare and the clothing seemed to blend in with the environment. Her eyes were sharp and focused, teal piercing his own and a dark green necklace hung on her neck. Under her left arm was an animal carcass, newly acquired he guessed from the fresh smell of blood. His body went rigid and he tried his best to remain completely calm which was relatively easy considering who he was. Nara Shikamaru; the laziest not-at-all-bothered person in the world. The tall blond stepped forward slowly, right foot then left before she stood only a few metres away from him. She eyed the gear bag and then the fire before finally looking at him again. She had prominent features, sharp and focused as she was. She was taller than any woman he knew but he had a feeling that she would still be smaller than him if he stood next to her, something he didn't want to try out just yet. And then she spoke, low and clear as she continued to watch him. Her voice was low, far lower than an average woman's should be.

"Ig grek fu?" she asked, eyes narrowing that much more. He almost smiled in relief; he knew that language. It was an ancient language founded by the people of Sunagakure who were long deceased; or so he thought. He had studied it in the university back home and that was where he met most of the people that he was currently on the expedition with. His eyes widened a little bit in realisation, remembering what he had studied so intently. He replied to her in her own language.

"My name is Nara Shikamaru." She seemed to ponder that statement for a moment, looking out of the alcove at the sky briefly before meeting his eyes again.

"Why are you here, Nara Shikamaru?" she asked, voice higher but eyes still narrowed.

"I came on an expedition with a group of people but got lost before we reached our cabin. I'm looking for the way back." She took a few steps closer, still gripping the spear tightly so that the knuckles on her hands were white. She wasn't taking any chances. "Have you proof?" _Typical._ "I have a brochure in my bag. Can I get it out to show you?" he asked and he wasn't really expecting her to let him.

"Don't try anything funny," she said and then as an after thought, "put out that fire." He did as she asked, watching first as she dropped the dead animal in the corner. He wasn't one to take chances either. Looking through his bag, he couldn't actually find the brochure for the Amazonian cabin so he emptied it out onto the floor. The tall blond woman eyed each thing that spilled from the bag until she became so curious that she stepped closer and picked up something that had fallen astray from the pile. It was a rubber band. He usually carried around about ten just in case his hair tie broke or maybe he needed to hold something together. She pulled at it a little, watching it curiously with her head tilted to the side. Then she let it go before pulling at it again. She seemed amazed at the way it regained its normal shape and began wrapping it around her fingers. He looked away from her for a second, finding the brochure wrapped up with some rope.

"Here," he said, his voice breaking. He coughed to clear it but he didn't think that would help. She took the brochure from him and he felt her soft skin for a brief second. He expected it to be course and hard and was surprised by her delicateness when it looked like only a few moments ago, she had killed an animal. She didn't seem to understand anything on the leaflet.

"Read it to me," she ordered and her tone left no room for argument. He did as she asked, translating the manuscript into her language, voicing the little black inked letters on the paper in his hands. He didn't really hear what he was reading but she seemed to be hanging on his every word.

"Hmm," she said, more to herself than to him in particular, "Come. I must bring you to my brother now." He gulped audibly and she smirked at him, showing off her brilliant pearly whites.

"Gaara will only kill you after he hears what you have to say." He couldn't help but roll his eyes. Was that supposed to make him feel better? He was going to die anyway so why didn't she just do it herself. By the way she held the spear, he could tell she would be well capable of killing him with a simple flick of her wrist. She pulled two branches from the tree above and began rubbing them together fast and furiously, trying to light a fire. He struggled with words but some syllables finally managed to make their way out.

"I have matches. Will I light the fire?" he asked, hoping she would say yes. Her hands were already starting to tear with the friction.

"Matches?" she questioned, eyes narrowing again. He picked up the discarded box a few inches away and took one out before lighting it. Her eyes widened in disbelief, watching the small little flicker of fire on the top of the miniature candle. Before he could do so much as drop it, she snatched it out of his hand, not flinching when she touched the flame. With the force of her hand and the added air, the match quenched before she was able to study it anymore. She visibly pouted and then looked at him as if it was his fault.

"You made it turn off," she said, glaring at him while bearing her teeth. He couldn't help but roll my eyes. _Troublesome woman, blaming me for her own fault_.

"I didn't make it turn off. The wind blew it out because you moved too fast." She continued to glare but seemed to give up after a few minutes.

"Do it again," she ordered and he complied only because he wanted to keep his head on his shoulders. She took the match from him a little more carefully and held it under the branches until they caught fire. She dropped the match without a second thought and pulled the animal carcass closer to her before ripping each limb off one by one. He watched in amazement as she held it over the fire and as it began cooking, she looked at him with quizzical eyes.

"You are hungry," she said and it wasn't a question, more like a statement. He didn't say anything but looked at his bag to see if he still had some food left. She seemed to notice, her eyes following his own.

"You don't eat animal?" and this time it was actually a question. He shook his head lightly.

"No I do," he said and she pulled another limb from the dead heap before tossing it to him easily. He didn't want to tell her that he would much prefer his food prepackaged and you know, dead for a few hours at least. They stayed in silence for a few minutes, watching as the flames flickered and cooked the food in their out stretched hands. She seemed at ease, sitting here in a strangers company, one whom she thought would die soon enough anyway. The rain was still strong outside, pelting on the leaves that covered their heads and making a nice soothing sound as it washed away any traces of where he'd been. _Just great_. The group would never find him now. Although he wasn't sure that he wanted them to find him. Only because he was sure that this Suna woman could over power everyone on the expedition and he didn't want her people to get to his friends. If it meant that he had to die alone, then so be it.

"What's your name?" he asked carefully as he watched her pull at the food to see if it was completely cooked. She took few minutes before answering, clearly not seeing the need to rush things. He was going to die soon and he wanted to know everything about his soon to be murderers.

"My name is Temari," she said and didn't bother to elaborate. Temari. That was a nice name. He didn't know anyone that had the same name and he supposed that fit her. She seemed one of a kind, completely original. Her clothing covered all the essentials but didn't cover her shapely curves. That was enough to kill any red blooded man. He was cold even though he was wrapped up in bunches of clothes but she looked completely at ease in the weather; almost like she was warm. He shivered involuntarily. Temari looked at him briefly before returning her gaze to the fire. The rain outside stopped abruptly and the Suna woman gathered up the remains of the animal and dumped them in the barely lighting fire. Shikamaru stood up and was proved correct in his assumption that he was indeed taller than her. Just barely, and considering that he was six foot four inches, that was saying something.

"If we leave now, we may make it back before the next rainfall," she said, her clear voice ringing high and echoing slightly in the small alcove. He nodded once, meeting your eyes.

"I will need to tie your hands behind your back," she said and took the rope that the brochure had recently been tangled in. He didn't ask why but he guessed that it was to stop him escaping. He doubted he could bring himself to _try _and escape. Even after the rest he had already gotten, he felt completely drained of energy. She tied the rope securely around his wrists and was surprisingly gentle even though he couldn't even budge his hands. He hated to admit it but he was excited. After a decade of studying the lost language, he was going to meeting those that actually spoke it. If legend was true, they were all insanely beautiful, tall and strong. Temari fit the bill perfectly.

She led him out of the alcove, pushing him gently through the brambles in the way and when their feet touched the forest floor, she grabbed his shoulders lightly and led him through. They didn't encounter any problems until they had been walking for a half an hour. A large tiger burst free of a lowly tree and began circling both like prey. Shikamaru nearly had a heart attack there and then. How typical. He was finally going to see the ancient clan of the Amazon but he was going to be eaten by a tiger before that. _Troublesome._ Temari, on the other hand didn't bat an eyelid. And then she spoke, in her clear crisp voice a language that he had never heard before in his twenty one years of life.

"Agata no yig ja," she whispered, barely audible in the huge forest. The tiger seemed more alert after she spoke, bowed and then backed away from the small clearing gracefully. Temari smirked and then spoke her thoughts.

"Serves him right."

Shikamaru didn't ask her what she had said because he was too busy trying to swallow his heart again. The pounding of his most important organ drummed in his ears like its beats were numbered. He supposed they were in fact. He was being led to his death by the most beautiful woman he had ever met. Kind of ironic.

"How long more until we get there?" he asked when he felt safe enough. She looked at him for a second before looking back at the floor ahead. She was contemplating it seemed.

"About 400 miles," she said and what was worse was she sounded cheery, like that was nothing at all. Shikamaru almost fell to his knees when those words left her lips and she had to pull him back to his feet.

"Oh that is right," she said and then smirked an alarming smirk, "You are _human_," and she shook her head laughing slightly. He personally couldn't see what was so funny. He would die of dehydration before then, even if it rained again.

"And you're not?" he questioned, voice strained with near exhaustion. She grinned but didn't answer him.

Temari allowed for a break every hour or so, making sure he was filled to the brim with water and would complain every time he had to relieve himself. The embarrassing thing about it was that she insisted she stay with him when he needed to get rid of all the water in his bladder. She didn't seem to notice the way his cheeks completely turned red.

After what felt like a week and a half in Shikamaru's opinion, they stopped in front of two completely straight diagonal trees with thick trunks and sturdy bark on each. Temari pulled Shikamaru to her side and then said very clearly and loudly; "Sabaku No Temari. Princess of Suna."

No sooner did the words leave her mouth, the two trees materialised into two tall men, both tanned and burly with strong arms and spears in each hand. They bowed lowly to Temari and let her walk passed them, heads still bent. They didn't seem to care that Shikamaru was standing there with her. They were wearing similar clothing to Temari except less well kept and obviously with less worth. A large purple-blue hole appeared from no where and Temari stepped forward, pulling Shikamaru with her. He eyed the hole with wide eyes, clearly fearing whatever was in store.

He felt like he was a completely different person. Never before had he felt so many emotions in one day. Excitement, fear, anxiety, and exhaustion when normally, it was only boredom. The next thing he knew, he was pushed a few more steps and the purple-blue hole swallowed both he and Temari whole.

* * *

"Welcome to Sunagakure no Sato, the city of life."

The city was gold. Not made out of gold, but made of Sand. Shikamaru's brain, IQ of over 200 or not, could not actually comprehend how a whole civilisation could survive in the Amazon rain forest. They looked tame even with the cloth and animal skin for hair ties. For one thing, how could so much sand be acquired in a _forest?_ Shikamaru felt like his head was spinning with so many questions. The people of Sunagakure looked at him for a moment or two before looking away again. The occasional person would bow to Temari.

"Temari-hime," they said, respectful faces filled with admiration for the woman that was currently holding him captive. All chances of escape were gone. Wouldn't you know that it was his luck that made him be caught by the princess of this world. _Troublesome._ Temari bowed back to each in turn often smiling when the younger would point at her with amazement. Shikamaru began to grow nervous. His death was coming. His only regret was that he didn't get to say goodbye to everyone. Although, he supposed, maybe it was better this way. No questions and no goodbyes. Just an end.

The houses were not actually houses. They were more like sculptures made of sand and water mixed together to form a clay like substance that held the small buildings together. The largest building was at the end of the sandy path, towering over most of the houses with an intimidating glare. Temari stepped forwards forcefully, causing Shikamaru to do the same. She kept a firm grip on his shoulder as they proceeded. Outside the largest building was a huge fountain made of glass and marble with three statues standing in the middle, water bursting from different areas of their bodies. The first was of a small beautiful boy wearing the richest cloths made of golden material. The second was of a tall woman, prominent features and a dazzling smile on her perfect lips with a long flowing dress. Even though the dress was made of glass, it still gave the impression of movement. The last was of a man, kneeling down on one knee and something small in his hand. The woman seemed to be smiling at him.

"That is the legend of how our people came to be," said Temari, seeing Shikamaru's curious gaze on the beautiful statues, "It is said that Lord Kyoshi proposed to the beautiful Lady Esmerild and were married soon after. The boy in the statue was Esmerild's brother who is actually my great great great grandfather. My brothers and I are the only descendants left."

Shikamaru looked at Temari and then back at the statue. The woman in the sculpture looked very similar to her, eyes bright even when frozen in place. The water danced around their feet, almost as if it was willing to move whichever way they wished.

The door to the tallest building stood in front of them and Temari pushed him through the open door. On the wall was a small sign written in the ancient language; _The Kazekage's quarters._

"What's the Kazekage?" he asked, looking at the sign intently as though that would give him the answers. Temari joined him in staring at the sign.

"The Kazekage is the ruler of Sunagkure," she said, voice higher and clearer as though she had recited this many times before, "It was my father before he died and his father before him. It is now my youngest brother. Tradition states that the torch must be passed from youngest brother to youngest brother. My father was the youngest male of his siblings, like my brother is now. You are to refer to him as Kazekage-sama or Lord Kazekage as a sign of respect."

Shikamaru nodded, eyes glazed over as he tried to remember all this newly acquired information. Temari didn't seem to mind that he was taking his time looking around the room at all the beautiful artifacts. At the desk in the back of the room, a woman coughed loudly.

"Ah, Kisho-san," said Temari, smiling at the receptionist of sorts, "I would like to speak to Gaara."

Kisho smiled back and nodded before standing up out of her seat. She wore the same loin cloth as Temari but it was a little more ragged. It was strange, Shikamaru thought, that these people were so civilised but still wearing animal skin for clothing. Maybe strange was an understatement. It was completely baffling.

There was a large hole in the wall in the shape of a door, covered in small beads that hung from the top of the indent. It was obviously supposed to separate the rooms and did a fairly good job of it. Kisho led them to the next room and Shikamaru followed cautiously behind with his hands in his pockets. The room they entered was bright, almost everything was covered in sand. There was a small animal rug on the floor in front of a wooden table made from tree trucks. It was relatively smooth.

Behind the desk sat a red haired man, dark skin and strange black markings around his eyes. He had his eyes closed and was leaning back in his chair facing the ceiling above their heads. Kisho bowed deeply.

"Kazekage-sama, you have visitors. Your sister, Temari-hime and her guest." She bowed once more before exiting the room causing the beads hanging on the door to shake. Temari grabbed his shoulder and pushed him forward slightly.

"Gaara," she said, and Shikamaru assumed that using his name wasn't a form of disrespect between the siblings, "This is Nara Shikamaru. I found him unconscious in the forest. He got separated from his group on an expedition and doesn't know his way back." Shikamaru didn't tell her that he could find his way if given the chance. He thought better of opening his mouth to speak to the ruler of Sunagakure. This was the main chief. He must be cruel and a dominant figure. He would hardly listen to a mere human.

"Step forward Nara Shikamaru," he commanded and Shikamaru was startled to see that Gaara was no older than him. He wore traditional robes made from the finest material, embroidered with different patterns. Shikamaru did as he was told, taking his hands out of his pockets in the process. Gaara eyed Shikamaru with great intensity, scrutinizing him completely and not bothering to do the human thing and look away. But then again, who said he was human?

"You may stay for the time being," he said, his voice as clear as Temari's, "You will stay in my home under my surveillance and my people will take you to the cabin in a few days."

Shikamaru blinked startled out of whatever thoughts were flowing through his mind. How did Gaara even know that he was going to the cabin? Temari pushed his shoulder a little harder.

"Thank you Kazekage-sama," he said, his voice its usual bored self. Temari looked at him incredulously as if he was insane.

"You will keep our secret when you leave," said Gaara and even though he said it quietly, it sounded like a threat. Shikamaru nodded once before stuffing his hands back into his pockets. Temari bowed, forcing Shikamaru to do the same and then led him back out of the chambers. She said goodbye to Kisho at the main room and walked outside into the cool air with Shikamaru at her heels.

"I'll show you where you will be staying," said Temari, walking a few steps ahead of him at a brisk pace. Shikamaru would have had to run if he was the kind of person to try and keep up. As it was, he lagged behind because he was far too tired to do much more. The people in the street obviously didn't think it was rude to point and whisper about the new presence in their town. Childrens' eyes widened when he passed, often running to their parents to keep out of harms way.

Temari led him on the short cut to the Kazekage quarters, walking proudly down the streets of her home. She stopped to let Shikamaru catch up every once in a while but it was pointless because he continued to fall behind. They reached the large house soon enough and Shikamaru followed the Suna woman up the steps. A vast variety of flowers were decorating the pathway and there were strange markings up the sides of the walls. He couldn't concentrate on what they were. He was far too tired to concentrate.

Inside the house was an aray of beautiful furniture, all made of glass or some kind of material. There were large pillars in the four corners of the room, everything else was sand.

"You will stay in that room to the right. My brother Kankurou will not be home for a few days anyway," she said, taking the ties from her hair, "In the morning, I will have questions for you and I expect answers. You may sleep now. I assume you are tired after travel."

Shikamaru didn't need to be told twice and was in his appointed room before all the ties were out of Temari's hair. He lay on the sheets of animal skin and didn't bother looking around the room. Instead, he turned face first into the warmth of the bed and slept. In the morning, he would have questions for her too.

* * *

_So what did you think? All feedback is greatly appreciated, whether it's to tell me that this story sucks or you are enjoying it. I can't get better without knowing how you feel about the story. I'll update ASAP. It shouldn't be long until then. Thanks for reading. The next chapter is slightly longer.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's the next chapter! Thanks to those that read, alerted, favourited (yes, I've made up a word) and reviewed the first chapter!_

**Inside the Fire**

**Chapter 2**

For some reason, the nights air felt colder than usual and even though the bed where he lay was far more comfortable than any other he had ever felt, he felt completely uneasy. He was being held captive by the ancient beautiful people of Sunagakure and he was currently lying amidst the royalties chambers. This was something he had never imagined in a million years. When he had been studying their language, he had thought about what he would ask them if he ever _did_ meet them but the questions died in his brain as soon as he set eyes on them. His questions about the economy and what they used for clothing seemed far less important now when he thought about it. This was a civilisation, a group of people joined together, living in harmony unbeknown to man. He sat up from the animal skin he was wrapped in and rubbed his eyes.

"This is far too troublesome," he mumbled, eyes watery with lack of sleep. The whole house was quiet except for the sound of patrols at the perimeter, guarding their Kazekage with their lives. It was actually pointless, Shikamaru thought, since he didn't think anyone would find the portal to Sunagakure. He stood up and stretched, the cracking of his bones echoing slightly around the room. He walked over to the lighting candle on the desk in the corner and pulled up a chair made from branches and wrapped in animal skin. Sitting down, he kept his gaze level with the flickering flame and then, all of a sudden, shapes formed in the fire. It was so instant that Shikamaru blinked his eyes three times to see if he was imagining things. He could have sworn that the fire had taken the form of two figures, one tall and slender and the other sturdy and strong. They were dancing together, the thinner of the two with her arms on the others' upper arms while his capable hands pulled her to him.

"It is beautiful, is it not?" said a voice behind him, strong and clear. Shikamaru turned around to see Temari in a beautiful robe tied at the middle. She was standing at the doorway that led up the stairs and her hair was down from its usual ties. Shikamaru nodded.

"What is it?" he asked, curious images appearing in his mind. He wanted to know everything about these people.

"Legend tells us of Esmerild, the beautiful maiden who was the starting point in our history," she said, walking closer to him, "She belonged to a group of female warriors called Kunoichi and they protected the land of their clans. Being a Kunoichi meant restrictions. She wasn't aloud to leave the village because of her oath to protect her people. Lord Kyoshi came from a distant country and both soon fell in love. She left with him to start a new life. The images you saw in the flames are of them. Both Lord Kyoshi and Lady Esmerild were killed soon after for disobeying the teachings. But both died together at least."

Shikamaru didn't know why but a lump formed in his throat and he felt the sudden urge to cry. Instead, he coughed a manly cough. The story was bitter sweet in its own way but the way Temari told it made it that much more different.

"And why is_ that _story the main one in your history? It's awfully tragic," he said, looking up from the flame to meet the teal eyes that were staring at him. She sat down in the chair opposite him and her hair bounced with her.

"Well you see, as I've told you, my great great great grandfather was Lady Esmerild's younger brother. He was also the first Kazekage. Esmerild confided in him of her secret love and he was sworn to keep his lips sealed. He did as she asked and didn't tell a soul. Even though the young couple had taken measures to ensure that their love was kept locked away from the world, they were soon discovered and sentenced to death. As he watched his sister die, he saw the errors that were taught to his people. Riddled with grief, he approached the people and made them see sense once and for all. He was appointed the Kazekage of Sunagakure that day for his wisdom. Some say that the true love between both Lord Kyoshi and Lady Esmerild was so powerful that it gave the people of Sunagakure special powers. But I personally don't see what is so great about being able to speak to animals. True, it comes in handy from time to time.." she trailed off.

Shikamaru, who had been nodding to urge her on with the story, stopped abruptly. There was so much information in that one story. He made a mental note to remember everything and he pushed it into the confines of his already packed mind. He wanted to know more. _How did the first Kazekage die? Was there some sort of ritual involved in the crowning process? How long has their civilisation survived? Does the Kazekage have to be male?_ _Talk to animals?! _Instead of asking those questions he opted for something that might be a little more helpful.

"Temari," he said and she seemed startled from hearing her name on his lips. "Will you give me a tour of the city later? After some sleep?"

She laughed a musical sound before nodding twice. "Yes, of course. I have many questions for you too." She smiled at him once more before turning around and walking back to her own room. Shikamaru watched her leave, her perfect curves swaying ever so slightly as she moved. Almost like she was dancing, keeping up the perfect rhythm. Looking at the candle once more, he walked back to his bed and lay flat on his back, staring at the ceiling. When morning approached, he would tour the city of Sunagakure and maybe get some questions answered. It didn't look like the Suna people were going to kill him so his mind was put at ease.. a little. If luck wanted to visit him, his expedition group would trust that he would find his way back and not come looking for him. He didn't want any trouble for any of them.

* * *

The sun shone high in the sky, a bright dazzling orb cast high over the city of life. Temari kept her word and arrived down in his room in time to see him fall out of them bed. He groaned out loud, rubbing his aching shoulders as she laughed joyously.

"Are you always this clumsy in the morning?" she asked, eyes still smiling at him. He nearly melted.

"No, not always," he said, leaving out the part about how being kidnapped tended to make you a little off edge. This woman was troublesome. _Even worse than my mom..._ Temari was wearing a light blue dress made out of pure material that must have grown somewhere in the city. Her hair was retied, sticking at odd angles as much as his own was. She grabbed his hand and led him out of the house, pulling him along at a fast pace. He was about to tell her to slow down but she answered an unasked question.

"If we slow down, you won't be able to see the whole city!" she insisted, continuing in her attempt to pull him along. He groaned and she rolled her piercing teal eyes. First, they made their way down the main street leading away from the Kazekage's house and joined in the bustle of the city folk tending to their daily needs. Temari was helpful in pointing out all the different stands and what they sold and Shikamaru found himself smiling at how she explained each.

"That is a fish merchant. He gets his fish from the Amazonian river. You _do_ know what a river is, don't you?"

They bought some freshly cooked fish and ate it as they walked, the civilians watching them enjoy a comfortable silence with wide eyes. When they reached the end of the path, Temari grabbed his half eaten fish along with her own and dropped them on the ground where they disappeared completely without any traces of them being dumped. She smiled at his expression and then grabbed his hand again.

"We will go somewhere quieter and talk. I have many questions and I do not think Gaara would appreciate me asking them to a human," she told him, eyes on the road ahead. If holding hands was a normal Sunagakure custom, then who was he to argue? It wasn't like he particularly minded anyway. They walked on for another few minutes until Temari let go of his hand and began climbing a tree to the right of the sand covered road. Shikamaru continued to watch her until she let out an audible sigh.

"Are you coming or not?"

Not waiting to be asked twice, Shikamaru followed her up the tree, struggling to lift his legs high enough.

"Tcch, troublesome woman," he said, lifting his right leg to try and wrap it around the branch, "Will you wait up? Not all of us can swing from trees!" Temari chuckled, raising her hand easily from where she sat in the tree to help him up. He looked at her out stretched palm for a second before grasping it firmly. She helped him up quickly and simply without breaking a sweat.

"There is a place just down here where we can talk undisturbed," she told him, jumping on top of a roof of a house next to the tree and jumping down the other side. She made it look so easy; it actually wasn't. Shikamaru tripped, stumbled and crawled his way to the other side to avoid breaking his neck. In the clearing where they landed was a small water fountain in the middle of an orchard. A variety of fruit grew on the trees and flowers were in abundant. A soft tinkling echoed from the water hitting the glass of the fountain but other than that, it was completely quiet.

"This is my favourite place to think," said Temari, sitting on the edge of the fountain. "Now, will you answer my questions?"

He nodded. "To the best of my ability at least." She seemed content with that answer and began listing off the things that she wanted to know without catching a breath. It was hard enough understanding what she was talking about, she was speaking so fast.

"Where are you from? What is it like? How old are you? Is there anything here in Suna that differentiates from where you live? Do you have friends? What are they like? Do you have parents? I bet you look like them."

Shikamaru blinked a few times. _What a drag... _"I'm from a place called Konoha. It's... well.. green. I'm twenty one and there are plenty of differences between Konoha and Suna. I have a lot of friends. They're quiet, loud, hungry, bossy, creepy, shy, obnoxious, happy, cool etc. I have parents, both are still alive and kickin'. I look like my father but I have my mothers' eyes."

She looked at him and smiled as he sat down next to her on the fountain. She took his hand in hers and turned his palm upwards. Running a finger along the contours of his hand she followed each little line.

"You are a strange person Nara Shikamaru," she said, still smiling down at his palm. "You are unlike any other I've ever met."

He didn't know what to say to that so decided on asking his questions. "Well, will you answer my questions now?" She nodded, pulling his hand closer to her to further increase her range.

"How did your people get here? How old are you? How is that portal thing possible? What powers it? These are just off the top of my head but if you give me time, I'm sure I'll think of more," he told her, waiting for her reply. The questions he had asked were annoying him since he arrived.

"I don't know how my people got here. We were always just _here;_ I've never questioned it. I'm twenty three years old. I don't know how the portal is powered or how it came to be because my people aren't as educated as they once were. Things that have been passed from word of mouth tend to change so no one knows anymore."

They stayed in silence for a while, listening to the tinkling water rush through the stream. It was still exceptionally bright out and it didn't look like it was going to rain. Judging by the clouds that passed this area, rain fall was something they never experienced. The puffs of white air flowed passed him in a flurry of movement, slowly but still quick at the same time. He didn't know how to explain it. He felt Temari's hand tighten around his own and she ceased tracing patterns on his palm.

"I want you to meet someone. A friend of mine," she clarified at his confused expression, "She's been my friend for a long time. We grew up together. I'm sure you will like her."

Shikamaru nodded and they stood up, walking hand in hand on the path leading away from the little fountain and back into the main street. Thankfully, there were no buildings or trees that needed to be climbed on the way back. She didn't seem to want to find a short cut anyway.

They made their way down the crowded street with Temari often waving at random passers by. "I must keep up appearances," she said more to herself than to him. He didn't know what she meant so turned and looked forward again. Among the many houses and buildings was a small shack-like place in the upper corner of the city. It was surrounded by bunches of weapons all posted as warning to intruders.

"She's a bit weapon mad," said Temari unnecessarily, gesturing to the many kunai and shuriken lying the ground. Shikamaru almost groaned. The last thing he needed was more trouble from another troublesome woman. _They're out to get me..._

A brown haired girl stepped out of the shack wearing clothing that was similar to Temari's. The only difference was that it was a peach colour and her necklace was red. When she saw Temari approaching with a stranger she let out a squeal of delight.

"I heard rumours that you got yourself a human! I am jealous! I want one!" she said, her voice high and chirpy. She stood a few feet away from them before finally closing the distance. _Great_, Shikamaru thought, _I'm being treated like I'm some kind of pet!_

_"_Tenten," said Temari in her clear voice, "This is Nara Shikamaru. He will be staying with us for a few days."

Tenten didn't seem to hear her. She was busy circling Shikamaru like he was prey. Her nose was scrunched and her hair, which was tied in two buns on the top of her head, were bouncing steadily as she walked. Once her assessment was done, she put her hands on her hips and turned to Temari as though Shikamaru wasn't there.

"Temari! He needs clothes! No wonder everyone is staring at him!" she said, giving Temari a disapproving look. "Luckily for him, I just started weaving more material this morning. He can have the next batch."

Temari rolled her eyes and walked closer to Tenten. "I didn't forget that he needs clothes. I thought that he would be more comfortable in his own. He's a human," she added as if that was enough to prove her right. What was weirder was that Tenten seemed defeated.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," she said, eyes downcast, "And I was looking forward to seeing him strip! I wonder are male humans any different to our own?"

Shikamaru jumped, caught off guard. Suddenly, he felt very aware of his own body when the two girls turned on him, eyeing him up and down. Temari walked towards him and stopped when she was within breathing proximity.

"I don't think so," and she grabbed his t-shirt and pulled it off him. Shikamaru let out a startled yelp and was about to cover himself with his hands when he thought better of it. The two girls began circling him again, obviously looking for anything different.

"No, I think he's the same," said Temari, her finger tapping her chin. "Maybe his bottom half is different..." and when she was about to pull his pants down, Shikamaru thought that things had gone far enough.

"Hey, hey, hey! That's enough. Have you ever heard of personal space? I'm guessing not. Let's say for arguments sake that I'm the same as every man. Then will you leave me alone?" he asked irritably. Tenten giggled while Temari grinned.

"Humans are so over sensitive," said Temari to herself but Shikamaru still heard her. He guessed that she had meant for him to hear her too.

"So Shikamaru," said Tenten changing the subject. "Are you enjoying your stay in Sunagakure so far?" Shikamaru didn't know what to say. _Oh yes, it's been quite enjoyable. If you add being knocked unconscious, kidnapped and made walk four hundred miles together, it really puts the cherry on top of a fantastic year. _Instead, he settled for a small "yes."

"Well, I better be going guys. Thanks for dropping by," she said when she realised Shikamaru wasn't the talkative type. She raised a hand as she left and was gone from sight in a few seconds. Seeing his curious gaze, Temari answered the question that was running through his mind.

"She's a kunoichi like me. She's going on her shift for patrolling in the forest," she said and looked at Shikamaru for his reaction. He looked down at her, still confused.

"I don't understand. No one would ever find your people here," he said, eyebrows furrowed. Temari rolled her eyes.

"You're so naive. We don't patrol for people trying to get in. We patrol for people trying to get out. If our secret was ever discovered, our people would cease to exist... Literally." That was all the confirmation Shikamaru needed. He didn't ask anymore questions relating to that topic because he wasn't in the mood for a headache. That usually happened when he thought too much and because of his overly large IQ, that happened more often than not.

* * *

After saying goodbye to Tenten, Temari had decided that he had seen enough of the city and promptly dragged him down the path that led to the east of the city. The men of Sunagakure had gone to hunt for their families while the mothers' and children stayed inside awaiting to cook the food. The smell of burning meat was cast all over the area and Shikamaru's stomach grumbled. Temari seemed to notice.

"Don't worry. We'll go and get some food soon," she said, continuing to drag him towards a large pond that extended from on front of the wall. It seemed to be a small puddle but upon closer inspection, Shikamaru saw that the water actually went under the wall as well. Temari began stripping, taking off the outer layer of her skirt so that she was left scantly clad.

"Uh Temari.. What are you doing?" he asked, feeling his ears turn red. He didn't like where this was going. Or maybe he did and that's what he didn't like.

"You swim, do you not?" she asked, clearly not seeing why he was getting hot and bothered. He merely nodded and pulled off his reacquired t-shirt and pants so that he was left in his boxers. Temari admired his physique without any tact whatsoever. She jumped into the pool and Shikamaru was surprised at how deep it actually was. Inhaling a large gasp of air, he dived under and found Temari waiting for him, kicking her legs gently to stay where she was under the water. Seeing that he was following her, she moved like an expert through the water, not needing air or needing to stop to stretch her legs. Shikamaru followed close behind a little less gracefully, kicking his way through weeds and marram grass that tickled his feet and extended from the floor of whatever they were swimming in. It couldn't be a river because it was far too large and he doubted there was sea in this place.

The water was cold which was actually surprising considering the rest of Sunagakure was nothing but dry heat and sand. He wondered for a minute if the people had _made_ the water cold somehow. He imagined that it must be annoying having nothing but heat around you for the rest of your life.

He could see Temari gaining speed and kicked forward a little harder than before. Her skin was glowing faintly and he could see her necklace moving with her as she swam. Her hair was still stubbornly in place, not budging from the ties and he thought it was actually unfortunate. Her hair was very pretty when it was down. He almost lost his breath at that thought and had to use whatever will power was buried inside him to keep going and not resurfacing. Temari on the other hand swam back to him urgently, grabbed his hand and kicked upwards. She knew his body better than he did. As soon as they resurfaced he gasped rather loudly and began coughing. Temari seemed fine, waiting for him to catch his breath. He realised that they were no longer within the walls of Sunagakure. It was dark in the clearing, no longer lit by the torches that hung from random buildings. Somewhere, a cricket chirped and Shikamaru looked around him. The only light was coming from Temari's necklace but he could still see her perfectly. It was as if she was aglow but not lighting at the same time. She looked exactly the same even in the dark when he couldn't actually see his hand in front of.

"Where are we?" he whispered, not knowing why he was in fact. Temari seemed to notice that they were no longer in the walls of Sunagakure and huffed. She mustn not have meant to come out this far.

"We are in Gaara's private study. He likes to come here when he needs to think about something or other," she said waving her hand dismissively, "are you ready to go back under?" He nodded and she plunged back inside while he followed hot at her heels. She seemed to remember that he wasn't as fast as she was so she took his hand in hers and kicked a little harder to make up for his lost speed. They were swimming far quicker than Shikamaru had ever done before.

They arrived in the place Temari had picked out and Shikamaru almost gasped... almost. His eyes widened slightly and he cleared his throat before talking.

"It's beautiful," he said and stared at the stars in the sky. Hunger completely forgotten, Shikamaru climbed out of the water, helping Temari out as he did so. There was a flat surface right beneath a horde of trees that was completely clear to look at the sky. The stars were twinkling in the Summer air and an owl hooted somewhere in the distance.

"I come here whenever I can," said Temari in a strangely quiet voice. He didn't think it was possible for her to be quiet. She normally had a perfectly crisp and clear voice, "My duties keep me busy so it's not very often that I can." She guided Shikamaru over to the small clearing and pushed him gently, instructing him to lie down. He did as he was asked and for some reason, he wasn't at all hesitant. Temari had proven that she didn't want to harm him. She had had plenty of opportunities to do that before.

She lay down beside him, dripping water onto his bare chest as she did so and stayed perfectly still. They remained in comfortable silence, just watching the stars in the solitude that the place brought. There wasn't anything like this in Konoha, that much was for sure. And even though he was getting colder and colder by the minute, nothing would make him move. He just wanted to stay like that forever. The only thing that would make this better were if they were clouds. But stars were the next best thing. Temari gently lowered her hand to his and took hold, pressing their palms together. It was so innocent that it was almost intimate; like they had been doing this kind of thing their whole lives. She caressed his thumb with her own sending wave upon wave of relaxation through his body. He suppressed a shiver as they remained where they were, gazes fixed on the sky above.

"Shikamaru, I think we should be getting back now. Gaara will send the kunoichi out to find me if I'm not back soon. He gets a little paranoid when he thinks I'm in danger," said Temari, breaking the silence in a strangely peaceful way. Her voice did nothing to interrupt the serenity of the area. She stood up but he pulled her back a little bit, stopping her from moving any further.

"Can we come back again sometime? Before I leave, I mean."

She smiled and nodded and he let go of her hand to stand up. He looked down at his bare arms and saw goose bumps. _I really must be cold.._ They dived back into the water, holding hands once more since it was so much faster that way. Before the reached the surface once more, Temari let go and pointed for him to land. He looked at her confused, wondering why she was staying under but she smiled a reassuring smile and he didn't need any more convincing. He dressed quickly, shivering as his clothes dried his cold skin and waited for the blond kunoichi to be done whatever she was doing under there.

A few minutes later, Temari emerged with two fish in her hands, seemingly dead and ready to be cooked. She approached him slowly enough, still only clad in nothing more than a skimpy bikini. Her skin was dripping water forming dark little circles on the sand beneath her but she still looked relatively warm. Snapping out of his trance, he looked back at her face to see her smirking victoriously. Thinking he was caught admiring her body, he was about to rush into an apology for his inappropriateness and how a woman shouldn't have to deal with the gazes of men when she spoke before him.

"I've never tried getting two fish at once," she said and she seemed extremely pleased with herself. Shikamaru closed his mouth abruptly and smiled back at her, his own silent congratulations. She threw him one and he knew that this would be his dinner at last. She walked closer to him and Shikamaru got a view of her teal eyes, shining in the moonlight. They were far better than any stars they had seen that night.

* * *

The walk home was filled with talk, more so on Temari's part. She asked him more questions about his friends but concentrated on his love life.

"So have to courted any women yet?" she asked, clearly not getting the informal way things were done in Konoha. She walked slower than usual, trying to prolong their walk to get as much information out of him as possible.

"I've dated here and there but have never had a relationship last more than two weeks," he told her honestly, blushing a little bit at the new topic. He wasn't the kind of person to be comfortable with talking about his love life. Some things were better left unspoken.

"You must be an awful person to be with," she told him and he couldn't help but laugh at her lack of tact.

"Yeah that's probably it," he said between laughs, holding the fish a fair distance away because the smell wasn't pleasant. Temari had her hands behind her back.

"I don't think you're_ that_ awful to be with. We had fun today, didn't we?" she asked, an innocent look on her perfect face. Every feature was sharply defined in the light cast from the moon and the quiet street made her seem angelic, like she was showing her presence to him and only him.

"Thanks. Yeah we had fun," he said, the laughter that had previously been in his voice still breaking through. Temari liked that. His voice went lower and huskier when he laughed and it was very entertaining. This human would never cease to amaze her. They arrived at the Kazekage's quarters soon after and upon entering, they found Gaara sitting in one of the chairs in the corner of the room, staring at a candle placed in the middle of a small table. He still had his Kazekage robes on.

"Where were you Temari?" he asked and even though his voice was still calm, there was a hint of worry and annoyance in his voice. Temari rolled her eyes.

"Geez, calm down Gaara. We just went for a walk," she told him, gesturing to Shikamaru who was standing with his hands in his pockets at the doorway. Gaara looked at him pointedly and then looked back at his older sister.

"You've been lacking in your duties since the Nara came around. You have patrol duty in the morning," he informed her and then exited the room without another word. Temari folded her arms over her torso and huffed a small bit of air that blew her hair slightly. She started murmuring something about "stupid little brothers" and "not allowed to go out for _one_ day without causing a scene." She turned back to Shikamaru and her cheeks were slightly red. She had forgotten that he was there and realised only after that she had entered one of her babbling stages.

"Sorry about that. Gaara doesn't know how to show hospitality." He shrugged his shoulders easily, not taking his hands out of his pockets.

"That's ok. I usually have that affect on people," he said, shrugging once more.

"Well, as you've heard, I won't be able to go out with you in the morning. Dumb duties. I trust that you'll be able to make it around the city for the morning? I'll be back around midday," she said, voice back to its usual crisp self. He nodded once, taking his hands out of his pockets.

"That's fine. Is there a place we can meet up or something?" he asked, careful to keep his voice just as casual as always. She seemed to notice.

"Hm. I suppose we could meet here if you like? That way, if you get lost, someone can easily show you the directions back here," she said, smiling ever so slightly. He nodded once more as she walked towards the exit of the room. She was about to enter her own room when Shikamaru called out to her.

"Um.. Temari?" he said, not looking at her. He could feel her curious gaze on him.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for taking me out and showing me the city. It was fun," he said, not meeting her gaze. They stood in silence for a few moments before Temari continued into her room.

"You're welcome."

* * *

_Feedback? I'd really like to know if this is totally suckish. I'm not too happy with it. I don't plan on following the lines of Atlantis: The Lost City. It was just the starting point for this story. My muse has totally gone AWOL. _

_P.s Please wish me luck! I'm doing work experience in school and I have to go and teach some kids :( I dread the drool...  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's the next chapter. Thanks so much for all your feedback and support. I'm glad you like the story so far. The next chapter should be the last. This story was never supposed to be long. It was orignally going to be a one-shot but I couldn't stop writing.  
_

**Inside the Fire**

**Chapter 3**

Shikamaru awoke with a crick in his neck and a string of drool hanging from his lower lip. Groaning, he pulled himself up into a sitting position and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. On the chest of drawers at the side of the bed was a small bowl of fresh fruit and berries all compiled in a neat little bundle. Temari must have noticed that he was unable to get food for himself. He dressed quickly, pulling on the same dirty clothes as yesterday and the day before. Shikamaru was never one to really care for personal hygiene but this was getting beyond ridiculous. He would need to wash them soon if he planned on staying in clothes for the remainder of his stay. Thinking back to where Temari had brought him yesterday, he decided to go to the small watering hole and scrub his clothes once and for all. Standing up, he was surprised to find that he was sturdy on his feet, not falling over like he usually did back at home. He had the bruises to prove it. His head hurt from his ponytail that he had forgotten to take down during the night and he rubbed the back of it gingerly, wincing all the while.

Outside in the main entrance to the Kazekage quarter's, Gaara was seated on the same chair as he had been the night before. He had an apple in one hand and a set of animal skins in the other.

"Temari asked me to tell you that she'll be back at about midday to take you on the, and I quote "super mega-duper Temari style tour".." he said and what made it worse was that he kept on a completely serious face. Even though he knew that he was to meet Temari at midday, Shikamaru couldn't help but chuckle. He didn't know what would be in store for him if it was Temari's idea of "super." Gaara raised a non existent eyebrow and put his apple on the edge of his seat. He took the animal skins fully into both of his hands and held up two colours, one brown and one grey.

"Which of these do you prefer? Temari is usually the one that picks out the decorations but since she's not here..." he trailed off, looking expectantly at Shikamaru. The latter was completely taken aback. Whenever his mother or female friends asked him which item was nicer, he found it much safer to say "Um, I don't know," but he knew this wouldn't be the case with Gaara.

"Uh, the brown one," he said, scratching the back of his head foolishly. Gaara seemed to take his word for it and dropped the animal skin in a pile before picking up his apple again. Seeing that Gaara was not going to ask anymore random questions, Shikamaru sprinted to the exit of the house and didn't look back.

The streets were relatively crowded when Shikamaru walked out into the open air, inhaling sharply causing his eyes to water slightly. There was a smell of spices in the air and Shikamaru had never been happier to have a piece of fruit in his entire life. A group of young children ran up to him, holding a small ball and looking up at him with expectant eyes. Cerulean blue if he was correct. He took the ball in his right hand, not sure what they wanted him to do with it.

"Mister human man?" the youngest of the group asked, a pretty girl with bright red hair and freckles around her nose. "Will you play ball with us?"

The other children continued to look expectant and he glanced at the ball in his hand. Why not? He dropped the ball and kicked it hard down the opposite side of the street, hitting off of one of the market stalls.

"Oops," he said sheepishly, grimacing as the angry sales merchant glared at him. The children laughed and giggled, running to collect the ball. He followed them down the wide street and they led him to a small clearing with markings on the ground. The oldest of the children looked to be about seven and was tall and dark, perfect skin outclassing his clothing. He kicked the ball into a hand made net and the others cheered for their hero.

He didn't know when it started happening, but Shikamaru found himself having fun. Normally, such effort would never be exerted on his behalf but he thought, since no one was around to witness it, it wouldn't be that troublesome. He could just imagine the faces of his friends if they saw him now; playing games like he was a child himself. Shikamaru had always been a child at heart but a large IQ tended to hide that fact. That was why he played Shougi. It took the suspicion away that he was indeed a kid and instead made him seem older. "An old man's game" was what his friends called it.

The children were excellent at the game. Either that, or they were making up the rules as they went along and everything Shikamaru did seemed to be against them. He laughed when they told him he was breathing too loudly and that they deserved a free kick for his lack of good behaviour. He went along with it, only because he was fond of the little ones. They knew how to make him laugh and he knew he would have two children someday. A girl first and then a boy, and he would retire happily knowing that they were fended for.

Soon enough, he grew tired and he guessed that it was from his lack of exercise. He was fit but he had never actually tried to be. The occasional sparring matches between him and his father gave him a well toned body but he didn't really know how. He bade farewell to the children who had nicknamed him "Shika," only because it was easier to pronounce. He made his way to the small pool that Temari had taken him to and stripped down to his underwear. Dipping his clothes into the water, he started scrubbing at them to the best of his ability and was relatively happy when he realised he had gotten all the dirt out. The only problem was that his only clothes were wet and he needed to get back to the Kazekage's quarters in a few minutes. Looking around, he couldn't find anything that would cover his body until he got to the rendez vous point so shrugged on his wet clothes. Temari would probably berate him for it later.

He walked back down the now familiar street and was only mildly surprised when people started waving at him. He would have preferred to blend in but with his ponytail sticking up on his head like a pineapple and the obvious human clothes, he thought that it would be impossible. Temari was standing at the entrance to the house holding something in her hands. Shikamaru didn't know why but after not seeing her for the whole morning, her appearance meant that much more. He noticed how her curves turned like sand dunes, beautiful shapes in her body. Her eyes were bright and alert, a side affect of being on patrol all morning. Her clothing was a bright yellow but it wasn't an eyesore due to the background. She would have blended in with everyone else if she wasn't so beautiful.

"There you are lazy bones," she said, smiling at him all the while. "I was wondering if I'd have to go and find you." He smirked back at her.

"Thanks for the breakfast," he said and she seemed slightly startled with the change of subject. He put his hands in his pockets and looked at what was in her hands. As if on cue, she looked down herself and realised that his clothes were wet.

"Shikamaru!" she said and his name sounded different coming from her mouth. It almost rolled off. "You'll get sick with wet clothes on and that's the last thing you need. Luckily, Tenten didn't listen to me yesterday and made you a new set of clothes. They're a bit... Sunagakurey so you mightn't like them."

She held up the clothes in her hands and showed him each. It was made from the same material as Temari's clothes and he guessed that Tenten's job was to weave the royal families clothing. It had an elaborate pattern on the front; a circle with a diagonal line through it and it was surrounded by what looked like forestry. The detail was perfect and every patch represented something about him.

"I hope you don't mind, but I picked out the pattern. I saw the symbol in your bag when we were in the forest and I thought it looked pretty," she said, trying to remain casual. Shikamaru felt a lump in his throat. She didn't know that the symbol was actually his clans symbol, something very important to every Nara. The forestry on the front looked exactly like the Nara's compound, completely covered in trees and green and even though it was completely filled with life, Temari's present seemed to turn it into desert. His clans colours looked like they belonged in her hands.

"They're beautiful... Thank you," he said, taking them from her to admire them up close. She seemed satisfied with his answer and stopped examining his expression like it meant something. Why should she care what he thought of them? They were clothes and he should be grateful. But she couldn't will her mind to think those thoughts and actually mean them.

"Gaara wants to talk to me for a minute. Would you mind waiting here?" she asked, already half way back into the house. He shook his head, continuing to admire his clothes and he quickly changed into them, hoping no one was looking at him as he did so. Inside the house, he could hear Temari speak and then he could hear Gaara's lower, more defined voice.

"You know it is true Temari, don't deny it," he said and he sounded annoyed. Temari's retort was a little less composed.

"You lie! It's not true. I would never and you know it," she bit out and Shikamaru could almost imagine her angry expression.

"You've softened up since the Nara came around. You are a Kunoichi. You are meant to be made of steel." Shikamaru froze. Temari was in trouble for being nice to him. Her reputation seemed to be one of anger and violence so then why did she get all nice around him? His father's words echoed in his head before he could stop them. _Even the most troublesome woman will show a soft side to the man she loves._ Shikamaru swallowed.. Hard

Now he was just over exaggerating. He and Temari had known each other for all of what? Two days? He was just being foolish. He always thought that his old man was going senile anyway so this just further proved his point. When he got back home, he would make sure his father was carted off to some institution for the mentally unstable. And then, just like that, Shikamaru realised he would miss this place. What with its desert planes, warm climate and friendly atmosphere (although he largely expected that that was due to a humans appearance and not for his own sake). And if truth was to be told, he would miss Temari. He wouldn't forget her, that much was for sure.

Said Kunoichi stormed out of the house, almost knocking Shikamaru over in the process as he tried to make it look like he was doing something other than eavesdrop. She turned on him, eyes still fierce from her recent argument but they softened when she saw him trying to catch his balance once more. Her hands found their way to her hips and she cocked them to the side.

"Gaara asked me to inform you that we will be dining with him today," she spat and it sounded like venom. She obviously didn't want to go and he couldn't really bring himself to want to either.

"Do we have to go?" he asked, a pleading look on his face. After one glance at him, Temari fell around laughing. He didn't know whether to be annoyed or amused at the way she clutched her sides because he knew that it was at his expense.

"What?" he asked, unable to keep the frustration from his voice. Her hair was bobbing up and down as she continued her fit of laughter.

"It's just.. It's just," she said, trying to catch her breath, "Gaara is the Kazekage. You can't just refuse to have dinner with him," and she hiccuped as if to add an emphasis. He rolled his eyes. _Troublesome woman..._

"Oh fine then," he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, "When?

She continued to look at his like he had grown two heads and her right eye started twitching. She was trying not to laugh again and her attempt alone made him laugh. He couldn't help it.

"What's so funny?" Her eye stopped twitching.

"Well, when the Kazekage asks you to dinner, you shouldn't expect a warning. You go. End of story," she said, beginning to walk towards the large building at the far side of the city. People moved out of her way simply as she walked, head held high in all its beautiful glory. The occasional passerby bowed or waved. When they arrived, the first thing Shikamaru noticed was that the whole building looked much more grand than he had ever seen it. All the walls looked re-sanded and there were linens and cloths hanging from them. Inside the main dining room where Gaara usually held his meetings was the brown animal skin that Shikamaru had picked out this morning lying over the large wooden table. On top was a golden bowl filled with an assortment of food, all glistening with deliciousness. Shikamaru could feel his mouth watering at the prospect of eating whatever was prepared for them. His stomach moaned heavily and Temari sent him a smirk.

A maid came over to them with her hair tied in a bun and an apron wrapped around her petite waist. She showed them to their seat and Shikamaru and Temari ended up sitting next to each other. Gaara entered the chamber soon after, a long billowy cloak trailing behind him as the maids out of his way. Three things happened at the same time that suddenly made Shikamaru feel uncomfortable. Gaara sent a glare Temari's way, her eyes widened and she dropped her head to stare at her plate as if it was the most interesting thing in the room. It was obvious that they were communicating silently but Shikamaru shrugged it off. No doubt that whatever it was, Temari would tell him later anyway. She played with her fork idly, not looking up when the maid re-entered the room with trays upon trays of delicious, mouth watering food. Gaara nodded and they began eating.

The silence in the room was deafening.

Shikamaru didn't look up to see if Temari was still pointedly ignoring everyone. Gaara didn't seem like the type to talk at the dinner table but Shikamaru couldn't help but wonder why he invited him here in the first place. Just when he thought that the dinner would be spent in complete silence, Gaara dropped his fork on the plate and Temari looked up.

"Are you enjoying your meal Nara?" asked Gaara, a blank gaze on his face. Shikamaru nodded because for some reason, words wouldn't come. Temari seemingly noticed that she had been quiet and took the opportunity to talk.

"It's elk," she said as she glanced at the man beside her. There knees touched a little and she forcefully pulled it away. She regretted the action after she had done it but if Shikamaru noticed, he didn't show it. That was officially the end of the conversation. The others at the table continued eating, filling their mouths at every opportunity so they wouldn't be called on to talk. Gaara seemed to be the only one at ease. Temari continued to fidget which was completely unlike her. Normally, she was this domineering deity that you wouldn't dare cross. Shikamaru couldn't help but wonder why she was nice to him. From what he heard, Temari rarely spoke to civilians.

When the food was done, the maids pranced inside and took away the empty dishes only to be replaced by dessert. It was a wonder how they remained cold. This was a desert for pete's sake. Again, the silence stretched out and Shikamaru began counting the seconds before it ended. All to slowly, they finished what they were eating which was made of a variety of citrus fruits. Gaara stood and beckoned for Temari and Shikamaru to follow. They did as instructed and the Kazekage raised his hands in silent prayer before his eyes rolled back in his head and he stood very still. Temari closed her eyes and folded her hands in front of her as though this was a normal occurrence. Shikamaru was about to ask her what was going on before Gaara abruptly jerked awake and his eyes returned to their usual blank selves. He bowed once and gestured for them to leave. In the back of the dining room, two double doors swung open to reveal a balcony of sorts right outside. It looked over most of the city and a cool air swept through. The night had settled in and there were faints sounds coming from the distance. Temari grabbed Shikamaru's hand and dragged him out to the balcony where the stars were high in the sky, little pin holes in the curtain of night.

"It is beautiful," she said, raising her hand to point at the sky. Shikamaru agreed silently and joined her as she leaned against the wrought iron. Her dress billowed slightly in the breeze but she looked completely comfortable.

"What was that about?" he asked, folding his hands out in front of him as he too leaned on the gate. She sighed, seemingly as if she hoped he wouldn't bring it up.

"Gaara was thanking Kami for the food," she said as though it was completely obvious. He shook his head and buried his hands in his pockets to try and get some heat back into them. He could feel the goosebumps on his skin already rising in the cool night air that only Sunagakure could offer.

"That's not what I meant. You acted _really_ strange when Gaara looked at you at the start of dinner," he pointed out, leaving out the part about the deadly glare and her completely silent attitude during the evening. He wasn't in the mood to think and the thing about Temari was that she usually made him. She shrugged once and leaned further into the balcony.

"I can't tell you until later tonight. Can you wait that long?" she asked and from the sound of her voice, she was hoping that he could. He gave a curt nod and she visibly relaxed.

"Good and I have something I want to show you," she said and abruptly grabbed his hand and jumped from the balcony with a screaming Shikamaru in tow. They landed very easily and quietly on the surface beneath, the sand still warm from the day of scorching heat. A few more hours and it would be freezing.

They ran along the usual main street that was completely empty except for the stray straggler. All the lights in the houses were on but no one seemed to be home. Letting that fact slide for now, Shikamaru tugged on his hand and Temari stopped.

"Where are we going?" he asked, huffing slightly at the lack of information he had received since the dinner. She rolled her eyes, clearly seeing his impatience.

"It's a surprise silly," she said and promptly pulled him into a sprint. There was a faint glow coming from the area where they came to a stop, silhouetted by a group of tall trees. Temari pushed her way through, using a finger to beckon Shikamaru to follow her. He did as he was silently told, helping her through the brambles of leaves. They emerged in a huge clearing, hundreds of people gathered around in a circle. In the center was a small fire, barely reaching his knees. Shikamaru's brows furrowed at this new piece of information, trying to understand what the hell was going on.

"This is called a Tirji. This is a form of entertainment for the people of Sunagakure," she told him in a hushed voice and he barely heard her. He was too busy trying to fathom what was so great about that fire. A few of the people that were gathered around the fire turned to look at the new addition to their numbers and some applauded at Temari. She bowed slightly and dropped Shikamaru's hand.

"Try to get in front of the crowd. I want you to be able to see what's going on," she told him and he nodded before setting off. Temari disappeared in the opposite direction and he barely saw her blond hair bounce as the crowd moved aside for her. Slipping through most of the people, Shikamaru managed to get to the very front of the crowd and stared at the fire with a complete sense of let down. The fire didn't do anything amazing like he expected. At the north of the clearing, which was where Shikamaru stood and had a full view, was a small stage of sorts made from wood.

The voices of the people soon hushed and Shikamaru looked around the area for the source of what could make hundreds of people quieten down. He would sure use it when he got home to Konoha.

And then, out of the shadows that were cast by the fire, two beautiful women emerged wearing rich golden clothing, their dark brown hair and eyes glowing. Shikamaru recognised the first as Tenten, her hair let down from its buns. The other was definitely a well looked after girl. She had the same colour hair as Tenten but was slightly shorter. Her eyes weren't as dark but they still glowed in the firelight. And then, music started and Shikamaru couldn't find where it originated. It was low at first, basic drums like the dripping of water. _Bum Bum Bum Bum_ echoed around the clearing. The girls started dancing, slow and rhythmic, waving their hands slightly and curling them every so often. It was purely sensual, everything about them screaming passion. The fire flickered slightly in response, little orange and yellow flames spreading out.

Shikamaru had become so entranced that he barely registered the new arrival. The beat picked up and the fire flickered a little more, moving in strange patterns around the people. None of them seemed as amazed as Shikamaru but they definitely were entertained. The newest arrival walked onto the stage and the other girls continued their slow movement, eyes closing in response to the new person. And then there was Temari and she was the only one that Shikamaru could focus on. Her hair was down, cascading in light curls to the middle of her back. Her hair seemed to grow in the few days he knew her. She was wearing forest green clothing, covering her chest and thighs. Her mid riff was completely exposed and her body was the colour of the sand beneath her feet. The forest colours suited her more than the desert did, standing out in stark contrast to her skin. The beat became faster and faster and her hips swayed in time with each sound. Her hands began forming the same motion as the girls behind her but Shikamaru couldn't see if they were still doing it. His eyes were trained on the Suna Princess before him. She opened her eyes slowly and they were glowing a sky blue as they found him standing in the crowd. She smiled slightly at him and he vaguely wondered if his mouth was hanging open or if that was just his imagination.

And then she did something that made his body grow rigid. She opened her mouth and screamed but it wasn't an actual scream. It was like she was singing with chords but no words and that made it all the more passionate. The flames in the fire flew at least twenty feet high in reaction to the sound of the goddess singing but Shikamaru wasn't so sure it could actually be called singing. It was far better than anything he had ever heard. The flames began taking on shapes and he was able to distinguish most. First was an eagle, then an hour glass and then sign of his clan. He blinked a few times but it was gone when he looked up again. Temari threw her head back as the beat continued and the people closed their eyes in anticipation. Shikamaru was too stunned to do such a thing.

The flames died down a little before they exploded, encasing everyone in fire. Shikamaru could see the flames on his skin but it didn't hurt in the slightest. He couldn't see anyone else except for Temari and it didn't matter.

Right then, he didn't want to see anyone else.

She walked through the fire to him, her hips still moving to the rhythm. Her eyes were open and she moved slowly closing the distance between them. Her lips met his, sensually at first and then passionately as though nothing else mattered. He clung to her like she was his life line and she equally wrapped herself around him. Just as thing were progressing towards intimate, the flames died and Temari was no longer in his arms. Instead, she was standing at the stage, the same place she had been when the fire had started. Everyone seemed to be returning from a daze and most were smiling.

Shikamaru was confused. Had no one else seen what he had seen? Had no one else witnessed or felt the curves of their princess. Judging by the expressions on a few others, he guessed not. The beat stopped and so did the dancers. Temari moved to the middle of the stage and bowed as everyone applauded. Shikamaru was too stunned to do such a thing. The people began to disperse leaving only a few as the others made their way home. Temari practically danced over to him with a huge smile on her face.

"So what did you think?" she asked and he wondered why she was acting so casual after they had kissed. Or maybe he was wrong.

"It was amazing but.. What was that thing with the fire? What did it do?" he asked and he had to try his hardest to keep from sounding desperate to know. She smiled warmly at him once more.

"It shows you your hearts greatest desire. It only works for a short time but it's still nice to know what your heart longs for," she told him but frowned when she saw his expression. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration as though he had just been told that his dog had died and he was trying to come to terms with it.

"What's wrong?" she asked as her hand reached out and touched his elbow. He jerked away immediately, his eyes wide. Temari seemed startled.

"What's wrong Shikamaru?" she repeated, concern now etched into her teal eyes, "What did you see in the flame?" He turned around and walked away leaving a completely confused and slightly hurt Temari behind. She barely heard him when he whispered into the darkness.

"I saw the most troublesome thing in the world."

* * *

_Hopefully, that wasn't too hard to follow. I don't really know how it sounds to a third party. As always, thanks for reading and please review to tell me what you thought or if it was completely lame.. The next chapter should be up soon. Thanks again!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks to all that have taken the time to read and review. Your kind words mean a lot and I'm really happy you've enjoyed this story. As I've said before, this is the last chapter and it was imensly fun to write. I hope I don't disappoint any of you with it. Also, **please vote in the poll on my profile page**. It's for what I'll be working on next. It may be in your benefit to go back and read the last couple of chapters to understand this chapter. It may be confusing if you don't remember everything._

_p.s Read slowly to get the full effect :P  
_

_Thanks again._

**Inside the Fire**

**Chapter 4  
**

"Tell me more about the fire trick," he said once she found him sitting by the fountain she had brought him to a few days ago. His hands were together in what looked like a circle and a look of pure concentration adorned his face. For the past two hours, he had been sitting on the small platform, thinking about what he had seen in the flames. So far, the only thing he managed to wrap his mind around was the fact that he longed for Temari.

The problem was, he didn't feel it.

He didn't feel love for the woman before him. It had to be lust. Who could resist Temari with her killer body and curves in all the right places? Surely, _she_ couldn't be what his heart longed for the most. He had dreams, ambitions. And none of them involved that troublesome woman in the slightest. He wanted a normal life, a normal wife and two normal children. That's it. End of story.

So why did his heart beat that much faster when he saw her emerge from the shadows with an expression that crossed between fury and concern? It was obvious that she had been looking for him the whole time since he left the clearing of her Tirji. She moved to sit beside him on the cold marble and crossed her arms beneath her chest, trying to look pissed off.

"It's not a trick," she said haughtily and her voice screamed annoyance. "It's a mythical dance that is performed by the Princess of Suna. It's obligotory that I perform it every fortnight for the people. It gives them something to hope for."

He shrugged, not exactly taking in the finer details of what she had said. He was more interested in hearing about why the hell he had seen _her_ in the flames. He turned to face her and noticed her eyes soften a little when she saw the look of pure curiosity on his face.

"That's not what I mean," he said, letting his fingers dip into the water of the fountain. "I want to know everything that happens inside the flames. Is there a chemical reaction in the brain that sets it off? Or is it something different? I haven't any more theories except for that."

She smiled as though he was stupid and at that moment, he felt it. Here he was in the middle of Sunagakure No Sato, the ancient (and supposedly lost) city, living amongst the people he had studied most of his life. Who was stupid enough to be kept prisoner? If he had a brain that worked, surely he would have tried to escape some time during the night. Surely; But no. He was still here and only now did the prospect of trying to escape actually cross his mind.

"No that's not it," she said and her voice was much more gentle than it had been a moment ago. "What you see is actually happening in that split second. Everything you see, feel and even smell is real. But nothing lasts forever and unfortunately, this only lasts for about six to eight seconds."

He nodded once, processing all of the information and storing it in the back of his mind. So what he experienced was real. He had actually felt and kissed Temari. But how was it real if she didn't remember any of it? It couldn't be real if she wasn't actually there and she had already proven that she was still performing the dance when he had experienced it.

"But lets just say that what I saw in the flame involved another person," he said, being very careful with his phrasing. "How could it be real if they're not actually there?" She adjusted herself on the seat and dipped her full hand into the water.

"It's real for you and you alone. If you see another person, you can feel, touch and smell them and everything is reality. But that may not be what _their_ hearts desire the most so they won't feel or see it." He cringed at that. If Temari only knew what he had seen in the flame, she would surely skin him alive. He didn't want to think about her but the way her body molded to his in the flame was perfect and everything about that moment had felt right. But he knew she would never feel the same thing as he did. He didn't even feel it himself. It was just lust. Nothing more.

"What do you see in the flame?" he asked and he was careful to sound uncaring and detached. The last thing he needed was for her to be suspicious.

"I don't see anything. What my heart desires is impossible, therefore the Tirji cannot make it real," she told him and she had a far off expression on her perfect, flawless face. He didn't want to pry so he dropped it at that, not sure he _wanted_ to know what she desired the most. She didn't seem ready to answer any more questions so he waited for her to return from her little dreamy state. It didn't take long and he felt that it was okay to proceed. What he wanted to say was 'Do you know what anyone else sees?' but what actually came out was,

"I saw you in the flame."

The words hung in the air between them. She wanted to say something but her mouth just opened and closed like a fish. Her heart was thumping in her chest. Had she heard right? She was thinking of something so say or ask. Something like "what was I doing?" or "Oh my Kami, you're such a pervert" but neither of those things could satisfy her. He didn't give her a chance to think of anything else.

"I saw you in the flame and I was holding you, kissing you," he told her and his voice was filled with anguish as though it hurt to even say it. "And I didn't want it to stop. I wanted to keep kissing you and it's the stupidest thing I've ever thought of in my entire life."

She pretended she wasn't hurt by the last part. What was so stupid about it? Instead, she turned more fully towards him.

"I understand. It's nothing more than basic desire. The body of a foreign woman must be appealing to you. It's only natural," and she said it with so much confidence that he looked at her and right there, he knew she was right. Her eyes were hard as though she was trying to convince herself of her words. She was looking at the moon, her teal eyes still piercing and much more beautiful than any silver orb in the sky. He nodded once but she didn't see him.

"I guess you're right. It's nothing but hormones. It's natural to want to kiss you," he said before he could stop himself. It was like word vomit. The words just came spewing out of his mouth. She turned sharpely to him, her mouth doing the fish thing again. Now, she honestly didn't know what to say. She wanted to tell him to leave, maybe have a guard or two escort him out of Sunagakure so that he could find his own way back to the camp he was supposed to be staying at. But that thought alone hurt far too much. Much more than it ever should have.

"Then I think you should," she said because for the first time, she was actually sure of what she was saying. His body wanted to kiss her and she'd be lying if she said that she wasn't curious. He looked at her like she had grown an extra head.

"Are you insane? That was the part where you were meant to slap me across the face and call it a day. You're not serious.." but when he saw her unspoken articulation in her defined features, he added, "...are you?

She looked at him and the moon was reflected in her eyes. The wind was barely there, nothing but a small breeze. The leaves of the nearby trees ruffled and the rest of the area was completely still. Shikamaru waited for his answer a little impatiently.

"I'm completely serious," and then she explained her reasoning; how it was natural to feel curious and natural to kiss another person. "I care about you Shikamaru."

He stood and she met his gaze. He looked like he had been physically wounded, his face contorted in pain. If she was joking, he didn't know what he would do. Why would she bother telling him this when he was to leave soon enough anyway. This was pointless.

To show how serious she was, she took his hand in hers and led him back to the Kazekage quarters. Gaara was gone into the Amazon after being called away by some of his most trusted advisors. He had business he needed to attend to so that left the huge house to themselves. The compound was in darkness and once inside, Temari lit a few candles. She guided Shikamaru into her room and gently pushed him onto her bed. He was too stunned to do anything else. Her bed smelled like lavender and spice, an odd combination but not a bad one. She was busy in the corner of her room, seemingly taking off her necklace and hanging it up on a nearby rack. He stayed completely still, not sure if this was a dream or a nightmare. And then she was in front of him with a candle in her hand.

"I'm going to perform the Tirji for you but with a candle. It won't have the big ceremonial thing that you saw before. It's simple really. If you still see me in the flames, then we will progress."

He nodded dumbly and waited for her to start. She closed her eyes and sang quietly, the fire flickering slightly before bursting outward. He found himself once again encased in the red flame. He opened his eyes; he didn't realise he had closed them and saw her once again. She was just standing there, not doing anything else. She was smiling at him and his heart leapt into his throat. She extended her hand to him and he took it carefully, unsure if this was what she wanted. Her smile was all the encouragement he needed but then the flames were gone and he was back in Temari's bedroom, sitting on her soft bed as her eyes snapped open along with his.

He looked at her for a second and she sat down next to him, tired of standing and waiting for his explanation. If he didn't see her in the flame, then it was obvious that his heart's greatest desire was nothing more than lust. If he _did_ see her in the flame again, then maybe he actually felt something for her. Temari didn't like naming it. It wasn't "like" and it wasn't "love," it was just there. Some strange gnawing feeling in the pit of her gut and by the look on Shikamaru's face, she guessed he was feeling the same uncomfortable feeling.

"Well? What did you see?" she asked, and couldn't help but keep out the slight impatience from her voice. His eyes were glazed and he seemed to be thinking hard, staring into her eyes but not actually seeing them. He could faintly make out some shapes in the teal pits of sky and if he looked hard enough, he was sure he would be able to see clouds.

"I saw you again but it was different," he said and his voice sounded far away, even to himself. "You were just standing there smiling at me. Just standing there," he repeated as though he couldn't quite believe it himself. What could that possibly mean? He just wanted Temari around? Was that it? He couldn't help feel the sense of let down and he was angry at his heart for betraying him. How could he want something that he didn't know he wanted? It wasn't possible.

Temari remained quiet, looking at the candle she had set down on the small bedside table to her right. They remained in silence for five minutes before Shikamaru spoke.

"What now?" he asked and Temari looked at him once more.

"I think you should kiss me," she said but it wasn't really necessary. His body was already moving towards hers before she completed her sentence.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next morning, Shikamaru awoke with a crick in his neck and an awful pain in his lower back. Upon further examination, he found the reason for his discomfort. Temari was lying on him, even though he was half sitting up. His head was prompt up against the head board of the bed and his legs lay tightly together. One of Temari's hands was at his lower back and she would probably have a pain in it when she woke. Her hair blocked most of his vision, having come out of its ties during the night. They were still fully clothed, having done nothing but kiss and talk for most of the night. It wasn't until the late hours of the morning that they actually fell asleep.

He found out so much about her. She hated tomatoes, liked apples and strawberries and her favourite animal was a ferret. Her mother died giving birth to Gaara and her father died a few years ago. She was the oldest, having taken care of her brothers ever since her mother's passing. She told him stories of her childhood and of how she, Gaara and Kankurou would pull pranks on the villagers. She laughed so hard as she remembered the face of a fish merchant who had lost his cart to some "accidental" fire.

And Shikamaru had just listened.

There was nothing more fascinating than all of Temari's facial expressions. Her eyes grew darker when she was happy and they stayed dark for the whole night. When she was remembering something, the corner of her mouth would turn up ever so slightly, something that could be easily missed but Shikamaru was an analyst. He looked for these things. He was actually quite curious as to who Kankurou was. He was the main character in most of Temari's stories and he seemed hilarious from what he was told. Apparently, he took the death of his mother the worst but had hidden it from everyone. He tried to be strong for both Temari and Gaara and Shikamaru found that to be admirable.

Managing to free his hand from the tangle that was Temari's hair, he rubbed the back of his neck gingerly, trying to free some of the soreness from the tight muscles. Temari groaned on top of him, the slight movement waking her from her sleep. She looked up groggily, eyes still half lidded as she took in Shikamaru's dishelved appearance before looking down at herself. Most likely to make sure she still had clothes on.

She climbed off of him ungracefully and sat down by his knees as he pulled himself into a sitting position. They remained quiet for a few seconds before Temari spoke.

"I had fun last night," she said and she looked at him carefully to judge his reaction.

"I did too," he said and for once, he truly meant what he was saying. Normally, when he was with his friends back in Konoha, they would ask him if he had fun and the usual response was very plain "yes". But this time, and he couldn't really explain why, he felt like he needed to say more. Looking at the woman before him, he realised he couldn't imagine never seeing her again. He would have to leave and it would hurt like hell. He knew it and there was no denying it. He felt something more for Temari than basic lust. Something much more. He wouldn't call it love because he didn't know what love was. He apparently loved his friends and family but all he saw was the need to protect them. With Temari, it was so much more.

"So what do you want to do today?" she asked, edging a little closer to him in the process. He noticed but didn't say anything.

"Would you mind if we went back to that star watching place? I wanna see it again before I-" he stopped before he finished it and Temari was silently thankful. She knew he had to leave soon but she wanted to put it out of her head for as long as she could.

"Yeah sure. No problem. I've been itching to get back there too. I just hope Gaara doesn't have any duties for me," she said, a bit more cheerful than before, trying to hide the fact that him leaving would hurt her more than it ever should.

After getting dressed, they made their way out of the house only to run into Tenten. She seemed to have been waiting for them outside for a few minutes. Her face was unusually grim and she didn't take her eyes off of Temari. The blond seemed to notice instantly and she closer to her best friend.

"They're back," said Tenten and Temari promptly stopped in her tracks. She shook her head slightly, trying to look firm and confident but both Tenten and Shikamaru could see she was a little worse for wear, even if Shikamaru didn't know why.

Tenten reached for Temari's arm but the blond pulled away. She didn't need pity.

"I was out on patrol when I saw them return. There's a bunch of them. Kankurou is leading the mission," said Tenten seriously, a small frown on her beautiful face. Temari remained frozen in place and it took a wave of Tenten's hand in her face to wake her up to reality.

"What's happening?" asked Shikamaru confused. What was this all about? He was slightly annoyed that he didn't know what was going on. Tenten looked at him and her eyes were sad.

"Um, Kankurou just got back from his research in the forest and it seems that he's found a few of your humans along the way. They're at the main gate at the moment."

Shikamaru froze in place, a complete statue. This was it? This was the lousy farewell he would get with Temari? He expected a tearful goodbye (even though he hated them) and maybe some sad music playing in the background. Instead, he got a slap of reality.

"Temari," he said but that was it. He couldn't think of anything else to say. Him saying her name seemed to have awoken her from her little daze. She grabbed his hand and pulled him along towards the main gate, not making eye contact once on the way. They arrived a few seconds later because of the speed at which she was pulling him.

"Shikamaru I have to tell you something before you go," she said but she seemed reluctant. "I knew that Kankurou had picked up some of your friends. Gaara told me during the dinner but I didn't want to tell you. Not yet. I didn't think they would be back for a few days and I didn't want to ruin the rest of your stay with anticipation. I'm sorry."

He didn't reply. He was angry with her for not telling him but it was kind of hard to keep any emotion in his body for more than a second. He was still trying to come to terms with the fact that he would never see Temari again after today. It just wasn't fair.

The small crowd at the gate looked at them when they arrived and Tenten followed close behind, biting her top lip nervously. A man with dark brown hair and purple war paint on his face looked at Shikamaru with curious eyes before he seemed unfazed and returned to talking to his younger brother. Gaara looked at Temari when they reached the group and he frowned slightly. They all stared at each other before Shikamaru realised who was with them. Four of his friends; Chouji, Neji, Lee and Sakura were standing behind Kankurou, looking a little worse for wear. They must have been travelling for a few days. He ran towards his best friend and Chouji practically picked him up in a bear hug.

"I knew we would find you! I knew it! Ino didn't believe me and she's been crying for days!" he said, squeezing tighter and tighter with every word until he finally let go. Shikamaru rubbed his ribs but wasn't bothered by the pain. He couldn't help but laugh. The kind of laugh that occurs after a near death experience. He couldn't believe it. His friends were here! Sakura ran to him and he gave her a quick hug. They were never close but it was still nice to see her. Neji and remained quiet but Lee on the other hand made a huge fuss.

"SHIKAMARU-KUN! It is REFRESHING to have your YOUTHFULNESS with us once more! Gai-sensei would have been TERRIBLY worried if we returned to Konoha without you!" he said before striking his nice guy pose. Shikamaru smirked. It was even nice to see Lee again.

"Yeah I'm sure Lee. We can't have Gai-sensei upset now can we?" he asked, still smirking all the while. Lee nodded proudly, tears streaming down his face. There was tension in the air for all of ten seconds before Tenten squealed in delight.

"Oh, Gaara-sama! Can I keep these two?" she asked, rushing over to where Neji and Lee stood together. "They are sooo cuuute! I want them!"

Gaara rolled his eyes as she continued to examine them and then squeal. Lee looked positively delighted while Neji looked a little uncomfortable. She began pulling at his cheeks and speaking to him like he was a baby; "Who's a wittle cutie!"

Kankurou stepped forward and Shikamaru realised that he was far taller than anyone else. His chest was broad and his shoulders were square. He was the type of person that a wrestler would hate to fight. When he spoke, his voice was much deeper than anything Shikamaru had ever heard.

"I don't believe we've met. I'm Sabaku No Kankurou, Temari's younger brother," he said but he defintely didn't look it. Temari barely reached his shoulder. He extended a hand and Shikamaru took it, noticing how tight Kankurou sqeezed his hand. He almost winced but managed to refrain from doing so.

"It's nice to meet you," he said, trying to be nice for Temari's sake. She stood next to Gaara, completely silent and staring at her hands, not making eye contact with anyone. The breeze blew her hair softly, the small ponytails swaying ever so slightly. It wasn't cold but it wasn't exactly hot either. The sand beneath their feet was moist, someone obviously having poured water over it recently. Tenten continued pulling at both Neji and Lee's faces while Sakura looked amused and Chouji kept his hand on Shikamaru's shoulder as though fearing he would just disappear again. Shikamaru stepped forward, facing Temari though she refused to look at him. She didn't want to make this harder on either of them. She would miss him but she knew she could live without him. Time healed all wounds and she wasn't sure if this even _was_ a wound. He was her friend. She liked his company. If she kept telling herself that, maybe she would believe it someday too. After all, it wasn't everyday that you found your solemate and the troublesome thing was, she knew she would never meet anyone like Shikamaru again.

He used his hand to life up her head until his eyes finally locked with hers. "I guess this is goodbye," he said, trying to remain indifferent although his voice cracked at the last word. Chouji, Sakura and Neji had the decency to look away, pretending to be in deep conversation with Kankurou. Lee and Gaara on the other hand found no such need. They continued to stare blatantly.

"I guess so," she said, taking his hand down from her face and tracing the lines on his knuckles with her fingers. He felt shivers run down his spine and he knew it had nothing to do with the breeze.

"I'll see you again someday," he said, trying to lighten the damp mood. Temari shook her head and smiled sadly.

"No you won't. There's no point in fooling ourselves into believing the opposite," she told him and managed to keep her voice from breaking. That was when Gaara looked away. He didn't want to see his sister's pained eyes any longer. Chouji turned to him, a sorrowful look in his eyes.

"Shikamaru, it's time to go. Everyone is so worried. We sent out a search party almost instantly and we found Kankurou... Well, more like he found us but that's besides the point.. Your mother and Ino haven't stopped crying," he said, his eyebrows furrowed as though he was telling himself that what he was saying had to be said.

Shikamaru nodded and looked at Temari once more. "Goodbye," he whispered and she nodded slightly.

"Goodbye." As the others thanked Kankurou for bringing them to Sunagakure, Shikamaru walked away, unable to look back at what he was leaving behind.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

2 days later

The sun was setting on the horizon in the Amazon rain forest. The soft soil squashed beneath their feet as the stomped their way through, moving branches out of their way as they did so. Neji held the map as Sakura worked the compass while Lee shouted out encouragement to the rest of the group. Chouji walked behind them with Shikamaru in silence. The latter hadn't wanted to talk since they had left Suna.

"You love her don't you?" asked Chouji, watching his best friends sad eyes. Shikamaru didn't say anything but looked away. That was all the reassurance Chouji needed."You should go back to her. I mean, that's what I would do if I was you. But I'm not you."

Shikamaru looked at his friend and met his eyes. "The difference between you and me is that you're not a coward."

Chouji seemed taken aback but quickly recovered. "You're not a coward Shikamaru. You're just afraid. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Chouji... I love her so much."

The larger of the two friends nodded sadly and stopped in his tracks, causing the rest of the group to do the same. "Well Shikamaru, it was nice knowing you. I'll miss you but don't worry. I'll tell the others that you wanted to stay. Or I could tell them that you were eaten alive by a bear. I'm sure they'd believe that one much more."

Shikamaru looked aghast. "Chouji, I can't just go back to Suna... To Temari. She doesn't feel the same way and I'm not in the mood for rejection," he said, walking on a few more steps but stopped when he realised that no one was following him. Was this an intervention?

Sakura handed him the compass in her hand and tied it onto a small rope before tying it in a knot to form a necklace. "If you ever get the chance Shikamaru-kun, come home for a visit. I'm sure everyone would like that," she said and for the first time, Shikamaru appreciated Sakura for what she was. She was Ino's best friend and while the blonde wasn't here, she played the role well.

Shikamaru took the necklace and draped it over his head and watched as it rested on his bare chest; he realised he had forgotten his old clothes. The others stared at him as he made up his mind. He knew what he had to do.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The sun was setting in Sunagakure, Twilight finally setting in. The Kazekage building loomed over the village, a dominant feature in the daily lives of the people. The streets were silent, almost as if they were respecting their princess. She needed quiet at the moment. Shikamaru leaving hurt far too much. Much more than it ever should have. It was like a pain in her chest, aching and aching every few seconds, when she thought of his smirk and his pineapple shaped hair.

Gaara was sitting behind his desk while Kankurou stood in front of him, giving his report on the mission's success.

"Everything went according to plan. Esmerild's tradition has been broken and Lord Kyoshi's spirit lives on." Temari barely registered what they were talking about. She was staring at her hands again, sitting in a small wooden chair in the corner of the large room. The paintings on the wall seemed to torment her. All of them of her family, of what they used to be. That was what she wanted more than anything. To have her family back together, in all its dysfunctional glory. The chances of that were slim and none. She could hear the conversation in the background but didn't register a word.

"I don't think the mission was a great one. Look at her. She can hardly stand. She needs him, just as legend tells us," said Kankurou, pointing a long thick finger at his sister. She looked like she was about to fall out of the chair, or die in the next few moments. She continued to stare at her hands, still feeling Shikamaru's hair run through them, see his mouth kissing the tips of each one. See him massaging her shoulders as they talked about absolute nonsense but enjoying each others company none the less.

"And if legend is correct, he's going to need her just as much. I know what you're going to say. Change for the people of Sunagakure could mean a disaster but the same routine for Temari will cause her to die. There's a fine line between Kazekage and brother. It's up to you to draw that line."

Temari vaguely heard her name being mentioned but couldn't bring herself to care. She felt like she was being eaten from the inside out. Like something was clawing at her heart, trying to rip it apart.

"Temari?" said Gaara, finally addressing his sister. When he got no response, he moved from behind the desk and made his way over to her. "Temari, are you okay?"

She looked up slowly, her eyes blood shot and her hands shaking. She nodded slowly, her mouth slightly open and completely dry.

"Do you miss him?" asked Kankurou, ignoring Gaara's disapproving glare. She nodded slowly once more, not meeting her brother's eyes. "Then it's settled," he said, clapping his big hands together. "The Nara boy has to come back. End of discussion."

It was amazing how Kankurou could command the Kazekage with a few simple words. Kazekage or not, Kankurou was his older brother and that at least deserved some merit. Gaara sat down again behind his desk and nodded once at Temari.

"You may go," he said and that was the last thing Temari heard before she ran from the office as fast as she could, down the streets of Suna to get to the thing she wanted the most.. Needed the most.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When she arrived it was to find a blockage near the gates of Sunagakure. There were four guards there before but now they were surrounding one man. He seemed to be pleading with them, either that or telling them to "fuck off". It was hard to tell.

Temari flitted between the crowd, telling the occasional person to go home and waiting until they had turned the corner before proceeding. A man in dyed green animal skin stood just at the boundary of the village and her heart rose at the sight.

"My name is Nara Shikamaru. I stayed here! Now move out of my way, get that pointy stick out of my face and let me see Temari!" he shouted, an angry expression on his face. The guards didn't back down and continued to shout in incoherent voices. Shikamaru sighed in exasperation.

"I friggin' love that woman and you won't let me see her!? When she hears about this, someones going to get a foot up the ass!" Temari laughed, a true and honest laugh and even though it hadn't been long since he had walked out of her life, it felt like an eternity. He looked up at the sound and so did everyone else, eyes focusing on their princess. Shikamaru stopped mid-argument and dropped the bag in his hands before running towards her, much to the protest of the guards. She laughed as her picked her up and spun her around, hugging her so tightly that it almost hurt.

"I love you," he whispered into her soft gold hair, her bangs covering her eyes. Teal met onix and that was the only thing they saw for the rest of the night.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

3 days later

Kankurou stood outside the Kazekage building in his best clothes, an uncomfortable set of newly acquired animal skin that had been stitched together by Tenten. She stood next to him, hand on his arm as they walked towards the main fountain of Sunagakure. Civilians sat in rows upon rows of white seats, staring in admiration at the large pavilion that had been set up before hand. A man with dark brown hair and matching eyes stood in the center, his hands shaking with nerves. Music started and from behind the building, a beautiful woman in a light blue dress and blonde hair that reached just past her shoulders stepped out with her younger brother holding her hand. She walked towards the man in the pavilion and didn't see anyone else in the room. The common folk whispered in awe as their princess glided through them, a dazzling smile on her face. She reached the top of the pavilion and her brother kissed her forehead before taking his seat to the right beside his receptionist who was dabbing the corner of her eyes with a napkin.

The music was soft and and gentle when Shikamaru took Temari's hand, pulling her closer to him to just feel her there. They were supposed to dance but neither of them wanted to. This wasn't a wedding as Shikamaru originally thought. It was a ceremony, designed to empower the people. Something strange bubbled up inside him and from the looks of it, the same thing was happening to Temari. It felt like a bubble, too big to fit inside of him and needing to burst. His feet started moving and Temari allowed him to lead her in the dance, the bubble inside growing almost painful until..

Large white lights bursts from their skins, moving slowly and in random patterns as it danced around them. The pain was gone and the bubble had been burst and Shikamaru looked at the face before him. It was no longer Temari. It was another woman, one that he recognised from the numerous paintings in the Kazekage's building. Lady Esmerild was smiling at him and he knew in that second that he was no longer Shikamaru. The love he felt inside for this woman wasn't his own but it rivaled the way he felt about Temari. He knew that he was experiencing Lord Kyoshi's feelings. The civilians gasped in awe as they watched their history come alive.

"And so history repeats itself," said Kankurou to his brother who was sitting on his other side. Tenten continued to cry into his sleeve with constant gasps of "it's s-so beautiful!"

Gaara nodded, not exactly pleased with the loving expression on his sister's face but not exactly begrudging it either. It was nice to see her like this. The music stopped and Lady Esmerild and Lord Kyoshi disappeared, leaving a slightly confused Shikamaru and Temari. The crowd applauded and the couple practically ran to their home.

"Gaara. Do you regret letting history repeat itself?" asked Kankurou, eyeing his brother curiously. Gaara shook his head. "Legend tells us that history will continue to repeat itself. Whatever child Temari gives birth to will be the new leader and nothing will change that. I suppose constant isn't always a bad thing."

Kankurou nodded wisely. "He loves her. She loves him. It seems like the perfect ending doesn't it?" he asked. It was Tenten who answered him in Gaara's place, tears still streaming down her face.

"No... It's the perfect beginning."

_**~End~**_

_And so this draws an end to my TemaShika AU Trilogy but you can be sure there will be more in the near future. I know that this story was very confusing so if you have any questions, I'd be happy to answer them. The legend came into play again so if you're not familiar with it or you've forgotten, feel free to take a look at the previous chapters to understand them. I also want to thank everyone that has reviewed, favourited, alerted and read this story. I'm really glad you liked it. **The poll on my page is to indicate what I'll be writing next. Please take a look at it!**_

_Also, you may have noticed, the last line came from the movie "Anastasia" which I watched yesterday for the hundredth time! It wasn't really how I intended the story to end but I rather liked this new idea. It leaves enough room for a sequel if I ever feel the need to write one. You can be sure that it would chart the growing of Shikamaru and Temari's child as the ruler of Sunagakure. Just giving the heads up. So please review and let me know what you think. As I've already said, feel free to ask me any questions! *COOKIES AND MILK FOR ALL*  
_


End file.
